With the development of multimedia technologies and network technologies, various types of devices have been available. In addition. in order to protect a user's privacy for data stored in a device and prevent indiscriminate use by the third party, unlocking technologies for unlocking the device have been developed. Furthermore, a device that supports a separate input tool may distinguish a touch input by the input tool and a touch input by a body part of a user. Accordingly, various types of unlocking methods have been provided.
Thus, there is a need for a. technology that allows a user to more easily unlock a. device by effectively providing an unlocking screen optimized for each touch input unit.